DAS: the first movie
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Shinji and Asuka find themselves in Limbo City after recieving a mission from an annonymus client. But they soon learn that this mission is a lot tougher then they thing so the Descendent of Sparda and the daughter of Mundus must save the city and the world from one of the four lords of Hell. Rating M pairing: SA
1. Chapter 1

DAS: the first Movie

ESKK: Yes I know this is the first movie for Devil Armed Shinji so; don't, get ticked off. It takes place in Limbo city so this should be, existing. Oh and imagine the graphics like End of Evangelion but the giant fight scenes the CG of DMC 5.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

Special attack or Demonic Spell

"**Demon Talking,"**

"_**Demon Thinking,"**_

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

SEELE:

(Scene Change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Evangelion they belong to Capcom and GAINAX.

(Begin)

At a company building a man was in a big room that had computer screens that showed different parts of the city he resided in. He was currently on the phone as his left eye was pale white.

"Yes I understand what your organization need but you must understand from a Demons point of view that without me there would be a much weaker SEELE. Yes I'm aware of your little Scenario but you must understand that I control nearly half the world and it's currently my Bitch so until my ally Mundas Awakens you have no power. Oh there's no need to yell I can have you removed from the SEELE council in shame in a heartbeat very well pleasure doing business with you SEELE number 12," the man said as he hung up the phone.

"Well what's the news Argosax?" the woman on the sofa asked as she was waiting for the answer.

"Well the world is almost ready for Mundas awakening," the man now known as Argosax said as he had a sinister smirk on his face.

The woman got up from her seat as she smirked. "Well then Lord Argosax the world is now your bitch and soon it will be Lord Mundas," the woman said as she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes well once he awakens," he said but he trailed off like he sensed something.

"What is it darling," the woman asked as she couldn't sense it.

"A lose end two lose ends," he said as he could sense it.

"What lose ends?" she asked as she wanted answers.

"The descendant of Sparda and the Daughter of Mundas," Argosax said as he could sense them coming into Limbo city.

"But beloved they can't be that bad," the woman asked as she never met the two only heard stories.

"They are and I will have to send a Hunter Demon after them," he said as he did not want to deal with the blood of Sparda.

(Meanwhile at the docks)

The teenagers came off a boat one of them wielding a broad sword and two pistols under his black and red cloak, and a bandaged right.

The red head was dressed in a hoody jacked with the hood up and her normal gear. "Well Shinji we made it to Limbo city," the girl said with a smirk.

"I know Asuka now to find that trailer we'll be staying in for the duration of our stay," Shinji with a sinister smirk.

"Well the sooner we finish this mission the sooner we can leave," Asuka said as she already heated this place.

"Yeah but at the end of this mission we should be rolling in money," Shinji said as he had a grin.

The duo soon started heading to the city with their bags as they knew they ran away to carry out this mission for their unnamed client.

(At Agrosax lair)

"But didn't Lord Mundus say that no harm was to come to his daughter," the woman asked as she knew how touchy Mundus was about his plans.

"Don't worry I'm on great terms with Mundus he'll let it slide if we capture her instead of kill her," Agrosax said as he smirked a sinister smirk.

"Well I can't argue with that logic," the woman said seductively as she walked behind Agrosax and gave him a shoulder rub.

(Meanwhile at Tokyo-3)

Misato was yelling at Section-2 for not losing one but two of their EVA pilots as they were in the middle of a war against both Heaven and Hell.

"Damn it how could they just run off like that to go hunt down demons in Limbo city," she asked. "I hope they survive so I can ring their necks later," Misato said as she was pretty pissed.

"Calm down Misato Shinji and Asuka are just doing their jobs," Kaji said as he walked in.

"Yeah but what if there's an angel attack while they're gone," Misato asked as she glared holes into Kaji.

"Don't worry if he succeeds he might even find away to stop Mundus from awakening," he said with his relaxed smile.

"Fine just because I don't want to deal with Mundus as he sounds scarier than the angels," Misato said as she walked away.

"My, a Devil never cries does he," Kaji said as he took out a smoke.

(Back at Limbo city a few days later)

Asuka who was sleeping on the couch sense Shinji laid claim to the bed as she had to admit this place was small.

Asuka went to get Shinji to wake up sense, she and, him, had to do a little hunting when a knock came from the door.

"I got it," Shinji said as Asuka blushed and smacked him upside the head.

"Baka put some pants on!" she yelled as Shinji was scotch naked.

"Whatever," Shinji said as he went to grab his pants.

"Hello," Asuka answered as she was a bit flustered.

"Is Shinji Ikari in?" the woman asked as it was evident she was of American origin.

"Uh yeah who are you?" the German asked.

"Well it doesn't matter you two are in terrible danger," the woman said as Shinji came in with his pants on, his combat boots, his sleeveless shirt, and his fingerless gloves.

"Wait from whom," Shinji asked as he saw the water start to convulse like something was coming out. The world around them started to change like they were entering some twisted version of the world.

*Insert Never Surrender by Combichrist

"Crap the Hunter Demon already found you two," the girl said as she quickly got out of the way just when a harpoon like hook fired hitting the Trailer.

The trailer flipped as Asuka grabbed her Soul Eater, then her Pistols as she was already dressed in her normal gear. Shinji jumped out as he Grabbed Ragnarock and Asuka as he landed on the dock making a crater in the wood.

"Where the hell are we?" the Devil Armed Godly Anchor asked as he looked around and saw the sky was red and the sea was glowing

"You two are in Limbo and not the city you have to hurry the Hunter Demon is after you," the woman said as Shinji and Asuka saw monsters popping up from the wreckage.

"Well looks like this party has gotten started," Shinji said as he took out Ragnarock and started swinging it at the demons showing no mercy.

Asuka took out Soul Eater as she was slicing and dicing her, pray similar to how a Grim Reaper would take his victims light.

Shinji twirled Ragnarock around his hand as he looked ready to kill.

Asuka took out her Shell Bullet feeling she was going to need it.

Shinji checked for his pistols and found that they were missing. Shinji looked ahead and was shocked at what he saw. "Uh Asuka why are my Guns Yui and Shizune in one of your bras?" the Devil Armed Godly anchor asked.

"They must have ended up there when the Hunter Demon busted apart our trailer," Asuka said while blushing big time.

"Well looks like big ugly ass coming for another round," Shinji said as he went to grab his pistols.

"Don't need to state the obvious baka," Asuka said as she followed while firing her bullets to kill the beast. "Damn it why won't by gun work?" the German Demon Hunter asked.

"The Hunter Demon is Bullet proof," the girl from before said as she ran with them but translucent.

"Great makes the battle much more fun," Shinji said with a grin.

"Baka," Asuka said as she kept running.

Shinji and Asuka soon got to the bra which was holding Yui and Shizune as Shinji picked it up and looked at them fondly. "Shizune and Yui I missed you ladies," he said as if the guns were alive.

"Yeah the Reunion party can wait Shinji we still have a Hunter Demon problem to deal with," Asuka said as she had her death scythe ready.

"Wait, whereis my coat?" the Devil Armed Godly Anchor asked. It was then that Shinji saw his favorite coat on the Ferris wheel as said ride was going to break off.

"Shinji you better not do something stupid," Asuka said as she saw the coat up there.

But alas Shinji was going to do something stupid as the Ferris wheel was soon attacked by the Hunter Demon as Shinji was running in the Ferris wheel before he snagged is coat then put it on before he jumped out landing next to a mirror just when a wig landed on his head that head a white top and blue sides.

Shinji checked himself out as he was inspecting how he would look with this kind of hair style. "Shinji a little help here," Asuka called as she was keeping the Hunter Demon at bay.

"Not in a million years," Shinji said as he took off the wig and went to help Asuka with the Hunter Demon.

Shinji shot the Hunter Demon with his pistols Yui and Shizune as it wasn't doing any damage to it. "Didn't I say that thing was bullet proof," the woman said as Shinji didn't seem to listen to her. The woman then threw a lit liquor bottle at the Hunter Demons face causing paint to it.

Shinji then took out Ragnarock and started to attack the demon with his trained prows. Asuka then came in and started swinging her Soul Eater in a circle as she then cut through the Hunter Demon.

The Hunter Demon then took out its harpoon gun and aimed it at the duo to which Shinji and Asuka got out of the way before it fired.

Shinji then ran up the wire and then stabbed the Hunter Demon through the face as it fell down defeated.

Shinji pointed Ragnarock at the Hunter Demon as it was gasping for life. Asuka came up behind him as she was ready to kill the Hunter Demon also. **"Descendent of Sparda and the Daughter of Lord Mundus we have your scents more will come after you,"** the Hunter Demon said trying to stay alive.

"Yeah well I heard that before," Shinji said before he finished off the Demon.

"Well Baka what have you got us into this time?" Asuka asked as she knew this mission got more interesting.

"Something where we will be rolling in money," Shinji said with a grin as he just loved missions like this.

"Well we might as well get a place to crash sense our trailer is totaled," Asuka said referring to what was there trailer.

"I know," Shinji said as he and Asuka left the theme park to look for an apartment or something.

(Meanwhile at Argosax lair)

"Damn it the Descendent of Sparda is stronger then he appears," Argosax said as he was pissed.

"Well Darling it means you found a worthy opponent," the woman said as Argosax chuckled.

"I believe you are correct," Argosax said as he knew it was going to be a long battle between two trained Demon Hunters and one of the four lords of Hell. "Well then I believe the games have begun," Argosax said as he knew he had other business to attend to as well.

(Meanwhile at a secret base)

"So it appears that the Descendent of Sparda has made himself know in this city," a young girl said as she had scars on her neck that looked like someone strangled her one time. The Girl had a blue trench coat a Katana she called Yamato and a battle dress under it.

"Well then Shinji Ikari will you save Limbo city and the world from Demons and a third Impact?" the blue haired girl said as her red eyes stared at the screen as her troops were trying to find Shinji's location.

(TBC)

ESKK: I know its short but it was all I had at the time I wrote this but who cares anyway, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

DAS: the first movie

ESKK: hey I'm back and I hope I'm doing everyone proud so please enjoy my story.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Demon Talking,"**

"_**Demon Thinking,"**_

"**DEMON YELLING,"**

SEELE:

(Scene Change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Devil May Cry so get off my back

Shinji and Asuka were walking down the side walk with Shinji sword Ragnarock in his Guitar case as Asuka had her Scythe in her own guitar case both were slung over their backs.

"Hey Shinji what are we going to do about living arrangements?" the Germen half breed asked.

"We'll think of something," Shinji said shrugging it off. It was then that car drove up next to them and started to keep to their pace.

"Hey you two need a ride," the woman from before asked.

"Ok start talking who, are you?" the Germen asked as she wanted answers.

"Well lady I'm Kat and see my boss needs your help," the woman now known as Kat said as she looked series. "And besides I helped you back there didn't I," Kat said as she was using every tactic in the book.

Shinji walked up to her window and looked her straight in the eye. "We didn't ask for your help," Shinji said as Kat figured Shinji was a bit stubborn.

"Look, see my boss was the one who called Cruel Angels Thesis and asked for your guys help," Kat said as that was all Shinji and Asuka needed to hear.

"Shot gun," Shinji said as he quickly took the seat next to Kat.

"Damn it," Asuka said as she took the back seat.

(Later at an alley)

The duo arrived at an old alley that had graffiti everywhere and a half opened Garage door. "Man not what I was expecting in a secret base," Shinji said as he looked around.

Asuka had to admit Shinji was right. "That's the point," Kat said as they walked under the Garage door.

Kat then walked up to a brick wall and pushed a few Bricks which stepped aside and showed an eye scanner. Kat put her eye in front of the scanner and it scanned it before a door opened showing a secret base.

"Wow did not see that coming," Shinji said as he and Asuka walked in. They saw a lot of people watching them as Shinji and Asuka just ignored them.

They soon arrived in front of a girl who was about their age using an O-Katana as a cane as she was looked familiar. "Glad to see that you took the job Shinji and Second Child," the girl said as Asuka recognized the voice anywhere.

"Rei is that you?" Shinji asked taking the words right out of Asuka's mouth.

"I understand you believe that I am the Rei you know but you are mistaken there are things you can never hope to understand but right now we have a bigger problem," Rei said as Asuka noticed the scars on her neck.

"Rei what happened to your neck?" the German Devil Hunter asked.

"It happened a long time ago after Shinji was abandoned by Gendo," Rei said before Shinji butted in.

"Rei start talking what is this bigger problem you were talking about," Shinji said as he wanted answers.

"You two heard of the awakening of Mundus correct?" the Albino girl asked.

"Of course my Biological father is going to try and use me to destroy the world," Asuka said still not used to her father being an insanely powerful monster.

"Well your father had allies in our world who are preparing it for his arrival one of those allies is one of the four lords of hell Argosax of chaos he's going to try and help Mundus as the control point for the Demon Invasion is Limbo City," Rei explained as she motioned to her troops.

"When I found out from an old ally of Sparda I used the codes and money I obtained from NERV and other countries to make my rebel group but we realized we were being over powered so I thought it best to get a little muscle so when we saw an ad for Cruel Angels Thesis on the web we figured we needed to hire someone with experience with the occult," Rei said as Shinji went to his thinking pose with his fingers wrapped under his chin.

"Will you be able to pay us when we defeat Argosax?" the Devil Armed Godly Anchor asked.

"Yes if we win," Rei said now seeing that she found an ally. But she saw that Shinji still had his doubts and thought it best to bring him somewhere he would be familiar with. "Shinji there is one place you should be familiar with nearby if you still have your doubts then allow me and Kat to take you there," Rei said as Asuka decided to butt in.

"Wait if you're not the Wonder Girl we know then who are you her long lost twin sister," Asuka asked as she needed to know.

"You could say that," Rei said as she knew it was too early to tell them the whole truth.

"Fine lets go this place sounds inviting," Shinji said as he had a normal smile.

"Very well Kat lets go," Rei said as Kat nodded.

"I'll get the van ready," she said as she went to get warm up the van.

(Later)

The group arrived at an old mansion that looked like it's been deserted for a while as it also looked like it seen better days. But Shinji knew better this place there was more to it than meets the eye.

They entered but as soon as Asuka tried to enter the front gate she was knocked back as she didn't know why. "What the hell why won't this stupid house let me in!" she yelled as Shinji needed his back up. She hit the invisible wall as she saw Shinji, Rei, and Kat get through.

"I believe it has to do with your heritage on your father's side Asuka perhaps its best for you to wait out here," Rei said as Shinji stopped.

Shinji took out Yui and shot something on the barrier connected to Asuka's chest but the bullet never hit Asuka. "Try now Asuka," Shinji said hoping his hunch was correct.

Asuka tried again and found she could get through but felt a bit weakened. "What, did you do?" Asuka asked as she was inside the Mansions grounds.

"I have no idea I just had a hunch," Shinji said as Asuka and Kat face fault Anime style.

"You mean you could have killed me because of a hunch!" the Germen Devil hunter yelled in anger.

"But I didn't did, I?" Shinji said as he had a grin.

Asuka then hit Shinji upside the head with the butt of Soul Eater. "Baka," she said plainly before they continued to the front door.

The duo soon arrived at the front door and Shinji found something familiar about this place. "I've been here before," Shinji said as he was remembering this place.

"Really Shinji," Asuka asked shocked.

"Yeah when I was younger, me and my mother used to come here every summer before she died," Shinji said as he looked around.

"Wait but the gate was labeled Sparda residence, how were you able to come here every summer if none of your family members were a member of the Sparda line?" the Germen Demon hunter asked.

"I don't remember it was so long ago," Shinji said as he was trying to put the pieces together.

Rei who still had her Katana looked to Kat as she had an order. "Kat prepare the circle," Rei ordered as Kat nodded.

Kat took out a spray paint paper and a can of Spray Paint before she placed the paper on the ground and shook the can.

"What's she doing?" Asuka asked as she saw Kat spray painting some kind of ritual circle.

"Kat is a psychic she had the ability to connect out world to Limbo, right now Asuka you are about to see her in action," Rei said as she was holding her Katana in her left hand.

Shinji walked up next to Kat as he was curios what she was using. Shinji wiped his hand on it as it didn't feel like spray paint. "What is this stuff?" the Devil Armed Godly Anchor asked.

"That would be an old witch doctors formula from dust mode to liquid form and now spray paint form its made of tones of stuff that I don't feel like saying but one of them is dead squirrels sperm," she said as Shinji quickly wiped it off on Kat.

When she was done Shinji saw it was glowing somehow. "Well your gate way to Limbo; awaits," Rei said as Shinji then stood on the circle.

"The house shall show you secrets Shinji secrets that you will be able to learn from," Rei said as she had as she tipped the hat on her head.

"Got it," Shinji said as he waited for the teleportation to hurry up.

"Don't do something stupid," Asuka said as she stood next to Kat.

"When do I," Shinji said as he had a smirk on his face.

"Do you want the list in alphabetical order or chronological order," Asuka said sarcastically before Shinji disappeared into Limbo.

(In Limbo)

Shinji looked at the demonic parody of the Sparda Mansion but found it was still comfortable. Shinji walked around the house until he found himself in the entrance room. "Ok house show me what you want to show me," he said as the minute he asked he heard laughter.

Shinji followed the laughter and found a translucent version of his mother looking under a bed and fond a young shy Shinji when he was younger. "Shinji you don't need to be afraid if you come out I'll tell you the story of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda," Yui said with a smile on her face as the current Shinji smiled as he saw his younger self come out and get on bed.

The view then turned from one of him and Yui to him and a younger Rei running around the house. Shinji saw her and his younger self run to a different room with a painting in it. Shinji then saw when Shinji saw the painting he did a prayer.

"I hope where ever you ended up after death Grandfather I hope you are happy," the young Shinji said surprising Shinji.

The young Devil hunter ran to where the painting was after the young Shinji and Rei disappeared and saw it was missing a face. He looked above it and was shocked. "Sparda is my Grandfather," Shinji said as he saw a small hole where you could fit a hand glowing, a demonic red.

"Well it's worth a shot," the brown haired boy said as he placed his bandaged arm into the hole. But when he did the back opened and Shinji felt a black energy seep out and wrapped around his hand trying to pull him in. Shinji resisted and tried to pull his hand out and felt a handle of some kind of sword get into his hand. He grabbed it out of pure instanced and started to pull. When he released the Sword from its tomb he found that it was a broad sword similar to Ragnarock but it had a horned skull with ribs as a hilt and the tip of the blade had grooves that Shinji assumed were meant to do more damage.

"I remember this weapon mom said I would one day wield it," Shinji said as he remembered his mother telling him its name. "Rebellion," he said as he liked this weapon.

It was then that demons came out but these were stronger Demons the perfect kind to test out Rebellion on. Shinji attacked Rebellion on the beasts and found Rebellion to be a little heavier than Ragnarock. "I like," he said as he took care of the Demons.

It was then that a Death knight came out from the ground and Shinji had to admit he hasn't seen one of those in a while. "Ok you wanna fight bone head I'll give you a slaughter," Shinji said as he had Rebellion at the ready.

Shinji started swinging Rebellion at the Demon as it had its shield up. "Damn shy aren't ya," Shinji said as he swung Rebellion harder causing the shield to brake. "Bone head go back to Hell," Shinji said before he beat the Demon.

Shinji then saw the Sparta painting small hole glow again as he walked to it. He put his hand on it as black goo like substance climbed up his arm until it got to Rebellion and turned it into an Axe. "Oh hell yeah Arbiter," he said as he checked out his new Axe. He then turned around and found another Death Knight behind him ready to kill. "So you wanna fight well say hi to your friend in hell," Shinji said as he lifted the heavy axe and found that his attacks were slower but did more damage.

Shinji found that after a few swings he was able to destroy the Death Knights shield more, easier as he used Arbiter to deal the finishing blow. "Wow talk about bad ass," Shinji said as he had a grin on his face.

Shinji then heard the laughter of children again and followed through the Limbo version of the mansion until he came upon a sealed door that looked like Arbiter could break through. The young Devil Hunter took out the battle axe Arbiter and swung it at the door breaking it. "I love this thing," Shinji said as he loved his new axe. Shinji soon arrived at a bedroom and saw a younger Rei and Shinji sword fighting with wooden swords before they ran under the bed.

The current Shinji walked to the bed looked under it and found a wooden shield of sorts. Shinji put his bandaged hand on it before he felt himself going into another part of limbo.

Shinji found the Limbo he was in to be the exact opposite to the other places he's been. It felt calm like he was in heaven or something. Shinji headed forward and jumped some ledges to floating rocks until he found something he couldn't reach.

"Damn how am I going to get to that ledge," the Demon Hunter asked before he felt demonic energy come out of Arbiter before it turned into a demonic looking grappling hook of sorts. "Ok let's test this thing out," Shinji said after he inspected it. He swung the hook and it dug itself into the red part of the ledge before he pulled it out and ended up making a platform for him to jump to. "Oh hell yeah," Shinji said with a grin on his face.

Shinji jumped onto the platform and mimicked the action with the next few platforms until he came to the chain that was tied to the statues neck. "Ok time to bust some rock," the Devil Armed Godly Anchor said before he took out Arbiter and smashed the stone releasing the chain. The statue turned to him as its eyes glowed. Shinji could feel someone calling him as he didn't know what he was unleashing.

Shinji found himself in the room again as he heard his mother again as she was looking for Shinji and Rei. Shinji fought through monsters after monster and jumped ledges after the main hall went Limbo corrupt more.

Shinji soon arrived at a room that showed a picture of a woman he recognized. It was his mother Yui in the form of a painting. Shinji saw a familiar hole but this time it was glowing blue. Shinji placed his hand on it and a blue slime like energy came out and started to get to Rebellion but when it got to the blade it turned it into a Scythe. But not just any scythe the Angel Scythe Osiris. "Ah hell yeah," Shinji said as he tried out Osiris with a few practice swings.

It was then that a mass of demons showed up all bear claws and weapons. "Well let's get this party started then," Shinji yelled as he started attacking the hell beasts with Osiris. "Don't mess with me," Shinji said as he got up and saw a path open after the black blood like substance went down.

Shinji continued on as he jumped down and walked all the while thinking to himself. "Why are there two Rei's it couldn't be a coincidence, if Limbo knows what's going on why won't, it reveal the answer to me?" the young Ikari asked himself as he looked through the house in Limbo. It was then that Shinji arrived at a library and found that there was some kind of passage. Then more Demons appeared as Shinji had a grin on his face. "Bring it on," Shinji said as he took out his new Rebellion.

The Demons all attacked Shinji yelling a demonic war cry as Shinji slashed at them and killed them with ease. Then some fling Demons with shields showed up as Shinji took out his lasso like weapon and removed the Shield. Shinji then Took out Shizune and Yui and started shooting the hell out of the last demon until it fell down dead and blew up.

Shinji then felt a presence behind him as he could tell this Demon was almost as cold as Cerberus. Shinji switched to Osiris and attacked the Frost Knight and made sure to strike fast and hard. The Demon froze Shinji solid but the Devil armed Godly Anchor focused his Demonic energy and melted the ice. Shinji then chased down the Frost Knight and finished it off by spinning Osiris in his palm making a chainsaw like effect.

"Easy," Shinji said with a sadistic grin. Shinji then noticed something on the ground where the path way was located. "A picture," Shinji said as he picked it up. He soon found himself entering that different Limbo again.

Shinji found himself in the part of Limbo with the big chained up statue as he looked that he had a lot of jumping to do. Shinji ran to a ledge and saw nothing his Demonic lasso hook could grab as he looked around. "Going to need some ideas fast," Shinji said before Rebellion turned into another lasso hook that was the polar opposite of the one he just got. "Ok, lets test this baby out," Shinji said before he grappled the glowing blue rocks as he was pulled to it like a hook shot he saw another one and repeated the action until he grappled a glowing blue ledge and was now on the floating path.

"Nice," Shinji said as he continued forward.

Shinji was soon attacked by Demons so he used his Demon pull and Angel hook to his advantage as he was killing Demons left and right. Naruto soon arrived at the chained statue again as he used Arbiter to break the statue holding the chain causing said statue to turn to look at him with glowing eyes. "What am I unleashing?" the Devil Armed Godly Anchor asked.

Shinji soon found himself back at the Library as he headed through the passage and found himself back at the lobby.

"**Get Shinji,"** a Demonic voice said as Demons started popping up like crazy.

"So you wanna fight," Shinji called but something else was happening.

"**No escaped die,"** the Demonic voice said as the house was breaking apart showing clear endless sky below.

"Crap," Shinji said as he had to do a hit and run. Shinji swung Rebellion at the monsters that were on the ground while running and shot the air born monsters as ran to the entry hallway.

When Shinji got to the hallway he found that it was breaking apart and getting longer trying to keep him away from the rift.

"**NO,"** the Demonic voice called as Shinji was almost at the Rift.

Shinji jumped onto the rift and arrived back into the real world. "You ok Shinji?" Asuka asked worried about Shinji.

"Nah I'm fine apparently this Rei and me are half siblings on our mother's side," Shinji said as Rei smiled.

"Yes Shinji but I must ask do you still posses the pendent out shared mother gave to us," Rei asked as Shinji reached into his shirt and pulled out a purple necklace with a red stone. Rei pulled out a similar necklace but with a blue stone. Shinji smiled as Rei had many things to explain when she noticed Shinji's new sword. "So you have finally obtained your birth right the Rebellion," Rei said as Shinji looked at his new sword.

"Yeah it's a bit heaver then Ragnarock but I'll get used to it," Shinji said before he went to the point. "Now Sparda is he really out grandfather?" the third child asked.

"I knew you would ask that, come Shinji walk with me," Rei said as she motioned Shinji to follow her into the city.

(TBC)

ESKK: please leave a review.


End file.
